


Werely Adequate: An MNG fanfiction

by LewdGoose2k2k



Category: Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdGoose2k2k/pseuds/LewdGoose2k2k
Summary: When Nanao Kashima orders a cursed mask over the Internet, she asks one of her friends to help test the mask's powers...or lack thereof. It's just a mask, right? No harm ever came from trying on a mask. Except for when it has plans of its own. (Warning: Contains indecent material concerning a girl with green hair. Have fun!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Werely Adequate: An MNG fanfiction

The second I heard that Nanao wanted to see me alone, I was intrigued...

I was even more intrigued, and a little disturbed, when she said she wanted to meet me in the girl's locker room. At school!

It was summer! We were supposed to be at home! But Nanao...the girl's locker room... Nanao in the girl's locker room... That made the decision easier.

It took me less than five minutes to break into Mizaki School using my ninja skills. The place was empty and I was pretty sure the door was open but breaking in the ninja way was more fun. There is nothing like scaling a wall, slipping through a locked window, and sneaking past security cameras. It makes the heart race!

I was feeling really proud of myself when I knocked on the girl's locker room. I almost didn't mind that I was in a school during summer break.

"Come in!" I heard Nanao say. The door swung open easily and I walked inside. Nanao was sitting on one of the benches, twirling some of her green hair between her fingers.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"No reason." I said. "You said you wanted to show me something?"

"Yes." said Nanao. She looked down at her feet. "I...um… I need your help."

"Do you?" I leaned against a locker.

"Yes." said Nanao. "But you need to keep it a secret." I suddenly noticed she was refusing to look at me. Her fingers were drumming on the bench. Nanao looked...very nervous.

"What is it? Did you rob a bank or something?" I asked, half joking. "What did you do?"

"It's better to just show you." Nanao stood up and went to her locker. "So… Back in January I bought something online. It was a mask. The owner said it was cursed. I thought it was just a lie to try to get people to buy it. I got it so I could use it for a cosplay." As she talked, her fingers spun her lock around and dialed the combination.

"Yeah?" I asked uneasily. "And…"

Nanao opened her locker and took out a big mask. Then she turned around and held it up.

It was a wolf mask. The whole front of it was covered in realistic grey fur. The nose was moulded into a snout. Jagged teeth poked out of the mouth like knives. Pointed ears thrust out of the top of the thing, completing the look.

I shuddered. It looked...creepy. Like someone had actually cut the face off a wolf and made a mask out of it. There was something… evil about it.

"See?" asked Nanao. She looked uncomfortable holding it up.

"I see." I said. "Is it actually cursed?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Nanao. "I haven't tried it on! I don't even want to! That's why-" She shut her mouth but I guessed what she was going to say.

"That's why I'm here." I sighed. "You want me to try on that nasty thing so you don't have to."

"I'll take it off at the first sign of trouble!" promised Nanao. "It's probably not even cursed. The seller said it was a traditional mask and that's why it looks so creepy."

That made me feel a little better. Even I had paid enough attention in history to know that the older traditional masks did look a little creepy. All the same, I looked at the furry thing very closely.

The longer I inspected it, the more confident I felt. It was not nice to look at but that's all it was: A mask. Who ever heard of any trouble coming from putting on a mask?

I reached over and took it from Nanao. As I turned it around, I relaxed even more. It didn't look so bad from the back. The front was terrifying but the back revealed carved wood without any fur. It was just a mask.

But still… "What do I get out of this?" I asked.

Nanao blushed. Her hands rubbed her sides. "Um. A surprise…"

"That's very vague." I noticed.

"I'll do you a favor. How about that?" asked Nanao.

"Any favor?" I asked.

Nanao sighed. "Yes."

I smiled. A few indecent ideas for favors came to mind. "Good enough for me."

With one quick movement, I slipped the mask strap around my head and put it on. The inside of the mask smelled a little like an old book. But other then that it was fine.

I could see Nanao through the two eyeholes. She was looking at me cautiously, looking more nervous then ever. Her legs tensed up, preparing to run away. She was really scared of this mask...

I opened my mouth to tell her it was okay when something happened.

A surge of energy went through my body. It was like the rush I had gotten breaking into the school only one hundred times more powerful. I felt...unstoppable. Like I could do anything.

I felt the veins under my skin move strangely. It felt like little snakes were moving around inside my arms. One look at my arms showed me that my muscles were bulging out, twice their natural size! And through the eye holes Nanao seemed to be getting smaller. Or maybe I was getting taller.

Fire suddenly surged through my feet. The burning feeling traveled up my groin, which stung, and up my torso. I felt new muscles crunch into existence on my chest. I felt my shoulders shift as the burning feeling got to them. My skin tightened as they broadened outward.

Then the burning feeling reached my brain and-

Blackness...

* * *

Nanao screamed. The moment he put on the mask, his eyes had started to glow.

Then she saw his skin puff up and bulge out with huge muscles. He had never been a wimp before, he worked out a lot, but this was something different. This was like something had taken everything strong about him and multiplied it by five! He was ripped!

It didn't stop there. He had started to grow taller and taller until his head bumped the ceiling of the locker room. His shirt and pants tightened on his body until they burst. The fabric fell to the floor in pieces.

Fur started to spurt out of his skin, starting at his feet and reaching his shoulders in a matter of minutes. A droplet of drool slipped out from under the mask and splattered onto the floor.

Nanao took a step back, realizing what was standing in front of her. Her friend had turned in a wolf-man. A Werewolf! His glowing eyes stared down at her from the mask. His clawed fingers clutched at the air. His muscles flexed. A growl released itself from his throat.

She had gotten a bad feeling about the mask since she first laid eyes on it but she had never dreamed that it would do this! What kind of power was possessing her friend? Was it a demon?

The Werewolf took one step towards her. There was a curious slapping sound as he walked forward.

Nanao looked down and felt her face turn as red as a furnace. When his clothes had ripped off that had included his underwear. Hanging between his legs was a huge tube-like organ. The shaft itself was longer than her forearm. It had a rounded tip with a slit on the end of it. And it was coming closer and closer.

Her mouth started to water. New ideas started to race through her head. The Werewolf's...thing was completely limp! Just imagine if it was erect. It would surely rip her in two!

Nanao continued to watch it smack against the Werewolf's legs as the creature came closer.

She knew that the smart thing to do was run. But she couldn't stop staring at his thing… his penis. It was huge! And she had it all to herself! Of all the girls in the Ninja Seeking Club, she could be the first to get this intimate with him! Even if he was possessed by a demon, this still counted.

Seized by her desires, Nanao started to slowly walk towards the Werewolf. He was her friend. Surely even he was possessed he wouldn't hurt her. Especially since she was about to make him feel good.

And maybe after he finished, she shuddered excitedly at the thought, she would be able to get to the mask and take it off.

As she came towards him, she undressed. Her skirt and her shirt were thrown into her locker. She wouldn't need them. Nanao glanced down at her chest and wished her boobs were bigger. Would this be enough to turn him on?

Feeling a little nervous, Nanao fell to her knees next to the Werewolf's crotch. His penis dangled in front her face. She gasped as it nudged her chest. Her nipples hardened as the floppy member slapped up against them. The feeling traveled down her body. She felt the area between her legs moisten a little bit.

Breathing a little harder, Nanao reached out and grabbed the huge shaft gently. She couldn't even fit her hand half-way around it. It was that big! And it was warm too. Nanao could feel it pulsing as she held it. A heartbeat throbbed away inside of it.

She jumped as she felt the Werewolf put a big hairy hand on the side of her head. Understanding the message, Nanao raised the snake-like member to her mouth and licked the tip.

The first taste was vaguely salty but Nanao found herself loving it. She threw herself up against it, smushing her lips against the tip. The member itself had a strong meaty smell. Something about the taste and the smell woke up something very primitive inside Nanao. She wanted to suck on it... She wanted to take it in her mouth... She wanted to taste his cum...

Forgetting all of her dignity, Nanao fastened her mouth onto the Werewolf's penis. It was so big that all she could really do was suckle the tip but Nanao tried her best. Her tongue darted against the slit at the top of the penis. Her wet saliva lathered into his huge tip, making it slippery.

She barely noticed that the Werewolf's shaft was now rock hard...

Nanao closed her eyes as she sucked single-mindedly on him. She couldn't get enough of it! It was so salty and warm. Her tongue swirled around the tip, not reaching very far across it. She moaned softly as she burrowed gently into the slit in the Werewolf's tip with her tongue.

Suddenly she tasted something new. It was a slightly more bitter taste. Something was coming out of the Werewolf's tip. Since it seemed way too soon for him to finish, Nanao guessed it was pre-cum, she was right, and sucked even harder on the huge shaft. She swallowed the runny liquid down as it leaked steadily into her mouth.

The Werewolf started to make a sound like sounded strangely like a purr. His hands ran through her green hair, getting tangled. His razor-sharp claws cut through the strands trapping his claws. Nanao sighed happily and rubbed her hands up and down the Werewolf's shaft. She liked the way he was petting her hair. It was so sexy.

Feeling a strong urge run through her, Nanao started to bob her head up and down on the Werewolf's tip. It could barely fit in her mouth but the feeling of it rubbing against the inside of her mouth made her mouth water even more. She choked as she forced as much into her mouth as she could.

As she did this, Nanao could feel his penis start to get warmer and warmer. The odd purrs coming from the Werewolf started to get louder. She reached down to massage the Werewolf's huge balls again. As she did this, she felt them tense up. She knew what that meant and tried to prepare herself.

A thick hot liquid started to spurt out onto her tongue in several warm bursts. Nanao felt herself drool as the Werewolf filled her mouth with his cum. It was so thick and creamy, nothing like the bitter pre-cum. It ran down her throat like some sort of strange meaty sauce. It tasted weird.

Nanao tried swallowing it all but it was too much. The cum filled up her mouth and clogged her throat. She coughed and the Werewolf's tip slid out of her mouth.

Her hands grasped the Werewolf's huge shaft and Nanao tried to put it back in her mouth. Instead, she felt him buck his hips and force his shaft through her hand as he came again. One spurt hit her in the face and ran down her cheek. The next two got all over her breasts and slid down her body in huge wet globs.

Nanao sighed happily. Her hands rubbed the Werewolf's cum into her skin, covering her in his musky scent. The thick liquid stuck to her breasts and stomach like a strange lotion.

But before she could do anything more, Nanao felt big strong hands grab her shoulders. Then her body lifted off the ground, trapped in a vice-like grip. She tried to struggle but the grip on her shoulders got tighter. Nanao could feel tiny pricks of pain as the Werewolf's claws dig into her skin.

Then the Werewolf slammed her down into something; a PE bench. The wind was knocked out of her as her back collided with the cold metal. Nanao coughed and looked up at the Werewolf, not sure what was going to happen.

The hairy creature was standing over her. The mask revealed nothing except for glowing eyes. Nanao's eyes traveled down past his muscled chest to see-

She gasped. The Werewolf was angling his giant now-erect member up to her pussy. The huge shaft poked against her slit. Some of the leftover cum rubbed against it, lubricating it. Preparing it...

"No!" said Nanao. She tried to struggle but stopped when the Werewolf snarled at her.

Nanao whimpered. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with him. She did. But she didn't think that his penis would fit inside of her without ripping her vagina in half. Her legs clenched together, imaging the pain.

The Werewolf didn't like that. He grabbed her legs and forced them apart. Nanao knew that struggling would be no use. The mask had given him more strength then could be controlled by any human. Why had she gotten him of all people to try on the mask?

Accepting the inevitable, Nanao closed her eyes. Her head turned away. She didn't want to see what was going to happen.

She didn't have to wait long.

First she felt something prod her pussy lips, rubbing up and down them. That felt good. Nanao felt herself getting wetter despite her fear. The tip of the Werewolf's great penis slid against the nub in her folds for a second, making butterflies fly around in her stomach.

Then it began.

The Werewolf's hairy hands grabbed her hips. She wiggled a little at his touch.

Then something huge, soft, and round pressed against her folds. At first it was a gentle push, with the Werewolf's tip squished against her pussy lips. Then he started to push harder. Nanao felt herself spread her legs instinctively. Her pussy started to stretch as the huge shaft pushed its way inside.

Warmth erupted in Nanao's abdomen as the Werewolf's shaft started going into her. But it wasn't the fiery pain she was expecting. It felt...nice. She could feel herself wrap around the huge invader, her body making a home for it.

She moaned as the penis explored her insides. The huge shaft felt so nice… It was stimulating parts of her that she didn't even know existed. She could feel it throb inside of her too as it went even deeper. Nanao whimpered and wrapped her legs around the Werewolf's hips.

It felt so good! She felt herself buck her hips against the Werewolf, trying to take his whole shaft inside of her. She wanted it! She needed it!

Nanao opened her eyes and looked down at the Werewolf's erect penis. It wasn't even halfway in yet! Most of it was waiting to slip inside. Nanao felt more butterflies in her stomach as she saw the fleshy tube pushing further into her, watching herself accept more and more of it inside.

She closed her eyes again. Her hips seemed to move automatically, helping the Werewolf penetrate her faster. As she moved, Nanao suddenly felt something different in her pussy. It was the feeling she got when she needed to pee but it was different. The deeper he went, the stronger the feeling got.

Suddenly she felt the Werewolf's penis touch something deep inside of her. The tip prodded against it cautiously. Lightning reached up Nanao's spine. There was a heartbeat of pain, followed by a ticklish sort of pleasure.

She wondered if the Werewolf had actually gone so deep inside of her that he had hit her cervix at the back of her pussy.

Her question was answered as she felt his penis probe up against it again. Nanao shivered. She could almost feel her body temperature increase. But she knew that the Werewolf couldn't go any further then that. Her cervix was too small to let a regular sex toy through, much less the Werewolf's python of a penis.

But then...

Nanao blinked as she felt something strange. It was weird. Like… like something was squirting cold water deep inside her. Her cervix felt weird, like it was opening, stretching wider…

She moaned loudly. It was! It was opening! And the Werewolf's huge shaft was coming inside! It was coming inside her womb!

Nanao opened her eyes again. The shape of the Werewolf's penis was visible through her stomach! Her flesh pressed up against the shaft, outlining it.

_**Flash!** _

Nanao closed her eyes! Pleasure started to course through her body. It was like the spark that she had gotten when the Werewolf's tip had reached her cervix only a hundred times more powerful! It was like she had started producing electricity in her veins! Her heart felt like it was trying to force itself out of her ribcage!

Nanao breathed. After a while, she began to get this...electricity she was feeling under control.

Then her control was shattered as the Werewolf's penis started to move. The warm shaft slid against the walls of her cervix, sending more jolts of pure electricity into her blood.

She felt the Werewolf start to thrust into her again. And again. And again!

Nanao screamed, not caring who heard! She couldn't keep it in! The warm feeling that the huge member moving in and out of her was making her feel so good! Better than she had ever felt in her life!

The Werewolf didn't seem to care about the fact that fireworks were going off in her head. He just picked up his pace. Lewd noises and squishes rose from where his penis plowed into the green-haired girl.

But Nanao was in heaven! She felt amazing! The Werewolf was literally fucking her womb! She could feel his penis getting warmer as it slid around inside her. Her pussy started to contract and move on its own.

She moaned and wrapped her legs even tighter against the Werewolf. Pressure was building up inside of her! She wasn't going to be able to keep it down forever. A new warmth was already beginning to pulse inside of her. Her wet walls were starting to massage the Werewolf's penis, rubbing it all over.

Nanao suddenly felt the Werewolf start to speed up his thrusts. That made the pressure inside of her tighten even more. It felt like a fleshy knot was tying itself tighter inside her body. It got tighter and tighter and tighter. Until…

"Aaaaah! Mmmmm!" screamed Nanao. Her pussy clamped down on the Werewolf's penis, embracing it warmly. The pressure released and she came! She felt her juices squirt out of her pussy, getting all over the bench she was being fucked on. The wetness inside of her gave the Werewolf even more lubricant as he thrusted even harder…

The Werewolf roared and thrusted deep into Nanao as she orgasmed. She felt the hot shaft inside of her push directly into her womb. There was a warm feeling as his thick cum started to pump out into her. It mixed with her own juices in a squishy mess. Soon a mass of cum was filling her womb. The hot liquid felt great against her insides. She could almost feel a ticklish sensation as the Werewolf's seed started to swim around their new home.

But Nanao soon discovered that the Werewolf wasn't even getting started as he came the first time. His hands grabbed her shoulders again as more of his warm seed splashed inside of her. His hips bucked back and forth with every spurt of his seed. Nanao could feel it. He was pumping her pussy full. Pumping her womb full...

She smiled as her stomach started to bulge from the amount of cum pouring inside of her. Her hands slid down the bulge lovingly. She could imagine the millions of sperm inside of her. By the time the Werewolf was done, it looked like she was nine months pregnant.

At the end, the light in the Werewolf's eyes died. His penis slid out of Nanao and he fell down to the floor. Nanao tried to get up to see if he was okay but she was too tired. She couldn't move if she wanted to.

Smiling softly, Nanao ran her hands over her swollen stomach and laid still.

* * *

I was naked. That was the first thing I noticed. I had woken up to find all of my clothes on the floor, ripped to shreds. What had happened to me?

I tried to remember. The mask… Something about the mask. I turned my head to see the hideous thing on the floor right under a bench. Laying on that bench was-

"Nanao!" I shouted. Ignoring that fact that I was completely naked, I ran over to see if she was okay.

My jaw dropped as I realized two things. Nanao was completely naked too and her stomach was huge, like she was pregnant.

Nanao answered me in a tired voice. She was completely calm, like nothing weird was going on. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Wake up?" I asked. My eyes looked at her full breasts for a moment and then back to her face. "What happened? Did we just…"

"Yes." breathed Nanao. "It was amazing."

"Really?" I asked. "I wish I could remember... Why do you look so…"

"Pregnant." finished Nanao. She ran her hands over her huge stomach. "It's because I probably am. You found a way to cum really deep inside me. Then you did something to my pussy to keep all the cum from leaking out. I'm going to be a mother soon because of you." Her voice didn't change as she told me this. She didn't sound alarmed at the fact that she was going to be a mother, just relaxed.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. The revelation that I was probably going to be a father shocked me. I felt like freaking out… but as I looked at Nanao, I realized that if she was this prepared to have my child then that meant she must like me a lot, maybe even love me. Still...

Reading my thoughts, Nanao smiled and reached up to stroke my cheek. "Don't be sorry. It feels nice to have all your seed inside of me."

Hmm... I turned around and picked up the mask. I had a sudden thought. Even if I did have sex with Nanao there was no way I could make her stomach look like that. It just wasn't possible. Was it? "Wait. Did the mask have anything to do with this?"

Nanao nodded. "Yes. It's how you did this." She rubbed her stomach gently.

I looked at the mask carefully. For the first time I noticed writing on the edges of the mask. It was written in an old-fashioned form of Japanese.

"I guess this mask really did come from Japan!" I said aloud, reading the inscription. "It says here ' Deeds done while the mask is on melt away like Winter gloom when the wearer takes the mask off. Even death reverses in this mask of illusion's power'…"

Nanao frowned. "You mean I'm not going to be pregnant."

"No..." I said. My fingers traced over more of the carved letters. "It says that the deeds done by the wearer of the mask will fade the longer the mask is off."

Nanao laid back and sighed deeply, disappointed. Her hands closed protectively over her already-shrinking stomach.

As I watched her, I found that I could relate. I had already gotten used to the fact that I was going to be a father. It was strangely disappointing now that I knew it was all going away.

"Hmm. Strange." I murmured. Something started to whisper to me. A voice...

"What exactly happens when I put it on?" My words started to slur. I felt my brain go all fuzzy. The voice whispered over and over in my mind. I remembered how I felt like I could do anything. How powerful I felt... Maybe this time I could actually get Nanao pregnant. Now that I knew she wanted this and so did I...

_Put on the mask. Put on the mask. Put on the mask._

Nanao tried to sit up. "NO!"

I put the mask on.


End file.
